Harry Potter And The None Clone Commander
by The Sherm
Summary: AU No Palpatine, story where the only sith is Count Dooku, Harry is The clone commander of his own force the 302nd also know as the lightening Demons, these are his adventures during the clone wars. There will be no Vader this will contain romance between Harry and Shaak Ti Anakin will not fall to the dark-side and the Jedi Order will not be destroyed and Order 66 will not happen
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter

The Non-clone Commander

It was a dark day in the Galaxy

Chancellor Palpatine had passed away in his sleep

And war was still being raged by Count Dooku

With his master dead to old age Count Dooku looks to destroy the Republic and replace it with an empire

The exploits of the galaxy known Harry potter the only non-clone in the grand republic army was unknown to him getting the notice of the Jedi Masters as he led his army to successful victories without a single Jedi aiding him.

This is his story

It was a rainy day as usual on Kamino home of the best cloners in the Galaxy and home of the clone army and it is here when the fate of the universe is changed along with the fate of a 1 year old baby called Harry Potter and his legend.

It is time thought Harry as he commanded his men to load onto their starship which had been named the fury by Harry and his men of the 302nd Clone army also nicknamed the "Lightening Demons" by the other clones. Harry was standing at the bottom of the ramp with the legendary Yoda the grand master of the Jedi order.

It was a sight to behold as the small Master Jedi stood beside the 6ft 4 frame of the clone commander decked out in his white armour with red highlights and a chequered kilt showing that he was the commander.

"Remove you helmet commander" said master Yoda "yes sir" said Harry as he showed his jet black messy hair with his trade mark green eyes. "So the rumours are true commander you are not a clone yet you still see them as brothers do you not hmm" stated master Yoda as he looked back at Harry, "no sir I am not a clone I was adopted and brought here as a baby after my parents were killed and raised along with the clones who I see as little brothers".

"Sir" said a clone running up to harry and giving him the all clear that their company was loaded and ready to ship out for Geonosis alongside the small Jedi Master, "Sir we are ready to leave on your command", "alright commander" stated Yoda on the Bridge of the fury "we must depart and save the Jedi that were captured on Geonosis and remember men we are the 302nd we bow to no one and we never retreat", "Sir" Shouted the assembled clone army to their commander.

"Admiral Thor enter the coordinates to Geonosis then get us on our way immediately" stated Commander Potter "Sir" said Admiral Thor

"We will arrive at Geonosis in 3 hours general Yoda", "well done Commander Potter you are dismissed to get your troops ready for our landing" stated master yoda "Sir" harry saluted and left the bridge.

 **In the Hanger**

"Rex" stated the commander to his best friend and captain of his army nicknamed the "lighting demons" "yes sir" stated Captain Rex "get the men ready for the landing on Geonosis I want the men ready to depart one we arrive we will be the first on the ground and the last off it" "will do commander" stated Rex.

The reason for the 302nd company's nickname was because they earned it by being the fastest in everything during training on Kamino and the different coloured lightning Bolts they wear on their armour along with the Red Highlights making them stand out.

2 Hours Later

"Men we have 60 seconds until our drops ships land around the arena, we will be setting them up in a defensive formation around the remaining Jedi before loading them onto our ships I want this done in 30 seconds" stated Harry to his men.

As the ships landed on the ground inside the arena Harry was the first out followed by his men, Harry rolled under shots from a destroyer droid before put to holes in its chest before moving to assist General Windu who was in front of the circle of remaining Jedi's.

While running across the arena Harry was unloading clip after clip of his dual blaster pistols while his men set up the defensive positions around the circle of gunships as most of the fire from the droids was set on the clones it didn't take long for the clone commander to reach Master Windu.

"Sir" Stated Commander Potter "we are here with general Yoda and have come to evac you and any remaining Jedi out of the arena to our HQ which General Yoda is currently commanding", "Well done commander" said Windu as he turned around to the remaining Jedi and stated "get to the drop ships and grab any wounded we have and run while the rest of us defend you get moving now"

As they were running Harry suddenly spotted a female Jedi lying in the middle of the droids a Jedi that looked like she was about to be executed, as the rest reached to defensive formation Harry gave Rex an order to start loading up while he ran back for the Jedi, as Harry ran from the safety of the dropships the rest of the Jedi's and clones could not help but watch as their commander ran through droids will throwing thermal detonators and firing at everything around just as he reached the Jedi she dropped of exhaustion.

As he skidded to a stop he ordered the clones to open fire and cover him as he picked up the red skinned Jedi who he now recognised as Jedi Master Shaak Ti bridal style and ran back to the ships he heard her say thank you and he couldn't help but smile because of it and he replied "no problem General Ti" as she opened her un bruised eye to look at her saviour.

As soon as everyone was loaded up and harry got into the same drop ship as the rest of the Jedi he received thanks from Obi-wan Kenobi and his Padawan Anakin Skywalker, just as they took off Harry received a call on his Holo-communicator from General Yoda, "well done in the arena commander now I must ask you to take you and the drop ship you in and chase Count Dooku do not let him get away I this understood commander" "Sir yes sir" stated Harry with a salute to the General leading the battle.

"Pilot" said Harry "follow Count Dooku now and take him done with rockets when you have the chance", "Sir we are out of rockets" stated the pilot to Harry alright stated Harry "follow him and watch out for any enemy fighters".

They followed Count Dooku to a secluded hanger and just as they step inside the ship they were on was blown to bits by 2 droid federation fighters.

"Count Dooku you are under arrest for treason to the republic come quietly and you will not be harmed" Harry stated to the former Jedi now a Sith lord while inside he was preparing himself for a fight as he knew Count dooku was a dangerous criminal, "never" spat Dooku "the republic is corrupt and so I shall never surrender to it" as droids poured into the hanger the clones of Harrys squad engaged them leaving Harry to fight a former Jedi master known for his skills with a lightsaber.

"So be it traitor" spat Harry as he opened fire with his dual pistols and gave Dooku no time to go on the offensive as He had to dodge laser fire or deflect them, just as Harry was reloading his clip he was thrown back against the hanger wall by a force push, after catching his breath Harry reengaged Dooku with his now unsheathed vibrosword that was found with him as a child and said to belong to his family.

The dual was not going the in the commanders favour as he was set on the defensive by Dooku who attempted to decapitate him but Harry had enough time to dodge as both of them separated, Harry breathing heavily and Dooku only panting, "you have done well for a clone, commander" said dooku until he heard laughing coming from Harry "what's so funny clone", "what's funny is you think I'm a clone Dooku" stated harry as he removed his broken helmet showing his black hair and intense green eyes, "I am the only non-clone in the army" as Harry heard the gasp from the Jedi reinforcement's that had just arrived.

"It's over Count" stated Obi-Wan "you cannot win", "I know" said Dooku as he used the force to collapse the roof on top of them but as they had Jedi with them they as were able to stop the debris from crushing them by catching it with the force and throwing it out the hanger door.

"Alright men let's get to the drop ship and head to the command centre we have won the battle of Geonosis well done" said Harry getting a roar of approval from his squad and pilots.

All Harry heard before he collapsed while stepping of the ship at the command centre was a "well done" from Master Yoda, he smiled as hell fell unconscious from the day's battles.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry Potter

The Non-clone Commander

It was a dark day in the Galaxy

The clone wars have begun

And so do the many heroes who fight it

The exploits of the galaxy known Harry potter the only non-clone in the grand republic army was unknown to him getting the notice of the Jedi Masters as he led his army to successful victories without a single Jedi aiding him.

This is his story

(AN, I'm not going to lie and say things that aren't true so I'm going to start by saying my grammar and spelling may not be the best but as long as you can read the story you should be fine and many thanks for the reviews)

The sun was shining through the hospital window with nurses and doctors running in and out while clone troopers of the 302nd stood guard over their commander.

"How is he" asked Rex to the doctor, "he'll be fine captain he's just exhausted from fighting with Count Dooku" stated the doctor before he left the room.

Jedi Council chambers

"We lost many new Jedi knights in the battle" said Master Windu, "yes we did and I foresee we will lose many more sadly before the war ends" stated Yoda to the rest of the council

Yes though many more could have been lost if not for harry and his men, he fought valiantly thought the rest of the council.

5 hours later

Hhhhm was the only sound coming from the tired commander as he rose from his hospital bed.

"Damn" thought Harry "I didn't think I used that much energy fighting the droids even though I didn't think they would Evac me to my ship" as he opened his blinds giving him a view of the planet Geonosis.

After he got a shower and put on his armour Harry left his room and headed to the command deck where the rest of his officers were meeting at the moment.

"Sir" saluted the commanding officers on the deck of the Fury as their commander walked in.

"We have all the reports of the battle for you commander", "good job admiral we will be leaving within the hour to Coruscant so get everybody on board" stated Commander Potter.

"Sir before I forget the Jedi you rescued by yourself a master called Shaak Ti wants you to talk to her she's in the private medical bay" thanks Captain said the commander.

Shaak Ti's Private medical room aboard the "Fury"

"You wanted to see me Master Ti" said Harry, "yes commander I wanted to thank you for risking your life to save me even though you didn't have to" stated Master Ti.

"It was no problem General I couldn't leave you behind to be executed", "even though commander Potter I am in your debt if there's anything you ever need you only have to contact me" "you know Master Ti you don't owe me at all that's what friends are for right" "yes commander that's what friends are for" while giving him a small smile.

"By your leave general" "yes commander and have a good day" "you to general" stated Harry with a smile as he left.

While walking down the halls towards the barracks that housed his men Harry couldn't help but think about the battle and how well his men responded to the threat when they landed in the arena under heavy fire by the droids and natives, I never seen Rex shoot at anything with as much accuracy as before, though he had the highest amount of droid kills in the company today.

When Harry reached the barracks the men that were sitting around chatting, playing cards dint notice him at first.

"MEN fall in now!" Shouted their commander

"Sir yes sir" stated his men.

"Well men we have come out of our first official battle of the war with no casualties I am impressed so much that I am going to promote Wrecker and Stiller to sergeants so let's give them a cheer" Harry shouted out.

"Good job" shouted many of the men.

"Now onto more sombre news, as you know the war has started and no doubt with our record in this battle we will be deployed first to the front lines after we leave or R&R on Coruscant, I want you to know that as the lightning devils we watch our brothers backs and leave no man behind, many of you will not survive the coming battles but will will fight to the end, so what do you say do you want to die as cowards or do you want to die the way all lightning devils of the 302nd want to die by going out fighting" stated Harry who was shouting by the end of his speech.

"Let's give them hell" stated the new sergeants "and show them what us troops of the 302nd can do up close and personal".

"Huwaaah" shouted the 302nd that was heard throughout the ship.

5 hours later above Coruscant

The "Fury" and the other star destroyers that were at Geonosis just arrived out of hyperspace

"Right men stated Harry decked out in his armour load up onto your gunships if you are joining the other men in heading to the surface for some R&R you have 1 week before we ship out so have fun and don't get into too much trouble".

"Sir yes sir" shouted his men causing harry to smile.

When Harry arrived outside the Galactic Senate building he was immediately escorted to the supreme chancellor's room to give his report on the first battle.

1 hour after arriving Harry was finally finished his report to the chancellor.

"Well done my boy well done indeed you have commanded your men well in your first battle" stated the supreme chancellor O'Douis "I am impressed and looking forward to many more tales of your success on the front lines during this bloody war".

"Thank you chancellor" stated the smiling commander.

Chancellor O'Douis Organa was a tall man about 6ft 2 in height with long sandy blonde hair done in a pony with a tanned complexion, he was born on Alderaan to the royal family and is the half-brother to Alderaan senator Bail Organa.

"I must take my leave now chancellor I have a meeting with the Jedi council in an hour and still have to have lunch" before saluting and walking to his dropship intending to grab a bite to eat on the way to the Jedi Temple.

Jedi Temple

After arriving at the temple Harry was escorted to the Jedi masters that were currently in their meeting room waiting after arriving at the room and thanking the young Jedi Harry knocked on the doors before waiting for a signal allowing him to join them.

"Come in" said the voice of Master Plo Koon

"Welcome Commander Potter well you are Commander" asked Master Yoda

"Yes I am thank you general" stated Harry to the small green Jedi

"Good to see you again Harry" stated Shaak Ti

"Thank you master Ti it's good to see you under better circumstances and it's good to see you almost recovered from your injuries" stated Harry to the beautiful Jedi master

"Yes well now you have arrived we want to know why you have refused to allow your men to be led by a Jedi with you in second command" stated Mace Windu

"The answer is simple sir my men have been handpicked by me and we have trained together, lived together and bled together this unit is a special unit as I have clones that only follow my orders specifically to make them friendlier and smarter than the average clone" stated Harry to the surprise of the Jedi council.

"Well then commander Potter we will still have to have a Jedi from the council accompany you and your troops on some operations throughout the galaxy just so we can see how you are progressing as a commander after all you are only 21" stated general Kenobi

"Yes sir that is fine may I suggest that general Ti accompany me on missions as she already knows my men and has their respect, she will be respected enough to issue orders under my command".

"We will take your suggestion under consideration Commander you may leave" stated Yoda

"Thank you sir" saluted Harry before he left.

1 week later

Harry and his men were the last ones to be loaded into hi command ship Fury, after Harry had left the Jedi temple he joined up with his men and they went to the biggest club that he reserved for only his men for the night.

When Harry woke up the morning after he was surprised to find himself sandwiched between two naked females who for the life of him could not remember their names. Maybe it was just I didn't bother asking thought Harry with a grin though it was a brilliant night that they all enjoyed.

Standing on the bridge of the Fury Harry couldn't help but grin as he couldn't wait to find out what would happen in the next chapter of his life and what he was only realising now was the beginning of a grand adventure.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

There's the second chapter done I will be uploading Harry the non-clone commander once or twice a week depending on if I have the time though there will always be one chapter a week, I will be releasing new chapters every week either on Friday, Saturday or Sunday, any way thanks for reading and following this story and once again sorry for the bad grammar and as always you can leave a review stating what you would like to see in the next chapter and I shall try and include it.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry Potter

The Non-clone Commander

It was a dark day in the Galaxy

The clone wars have begun

And so do the many heroes who fight it

The exploits of the galaxy known Harry potter the only non-clone in the grand republic army was unknown to him getting the notice of the Jedi Masters as he led his army to successful victories without a single Jedi aiding him.

This is his story

(AN, I'm not going to lie and say things that aren't true so I'm going to start by saying my grammar and spelling may not be the best but as long as you can read the story you should be fine and many thanks for the reviews)

After getting the Fury and other escort ships into space Harry left the bridge to get to the Comms room in time for the meeting with the Jedi council.

Transmission-

"Welcome you are Commander Potter" stated Master Yoda

"Thank you" stated Harry

"Yes welcome" stated Master Mundi, "we Have received reports that the droids of the federation have set out to capture Naboo, you Commander Potter are being sent there to stop any forces from landing and destroy their ships in space as soon as they get in firing range of your blockade, you admiral will handle that part while you commander will mop up any that manage to land on the planet."

"Sir with all due respect are you sure this Intel is accurate what could they want with Naboo?" Said a bewildered Harry

"Yes commander this has come from the intelligence division on Corusant."

"Ok Master" Mundi said Harry just as he finished his conversation on the holoprojecter in the Naboo Royal palace his bestfriend captain Rex ran into the room saying that droids have landed and are on there way to Theed.

"Sorry I have to go Master Jedi but a situation has occurred and im needed on the front lines now," "yes of course commander dont let us stop you and may the force be with you" stated Master Windu "Thank you and May the force be with you as well" said Harry before he canceled the call and called for a pilot to pick him up outside.

2 hours later on Naboo

It was hell for Harry and his men as they tried to successfully defend Naboos capital they had underestimated the droid army and were being pushed back towards the palace.

"Fall back" shouted Harry as he and Rex provided covering fire for what was left of their squad that had been defending the main road to the palace.

"We cant hold them commander" said Rex, "I know Rex but we must not allow them to capture this road."

"Whats happening with that air support corporal, we need it now" yelled Harry, "I know sir but it appears that they are blocking our communications," "damn it" shouted Harry as he shot 3 droids off their STAAPS.

"Rex take the men and fall back I will provide covering fire and follow after and you will not argue with me this time" shouted Harry as he ran to a better position to fire at the droids from.

It was not looking good for Harry and his clone army's on Naboo, they were pinned down and cut off from supplies and reinforcements. It was hell for harry and his clones as they were pushed back into the palace.

Unknown to them help was not far away.

During the battle of Naboo with the reinforcements

When the call came through from Harry's admiral to the Jedi Temple it was pandemonium. The Jedi high council now knew that they had a leak within the Republic security agency on Courusant that was giving vital information to the separatists.

Flask Back

The Jedi High council was sitting in their tower awaiting news from the front lines of the war.

Just as they were about to here of Master Windu's efforts on Dantooine when the Holo-terminal registered a distress call from Admiral Thor.

"Siiiiirrr can you near me *static* can you here me Master Yoda," "Yes we are receiving you Admiral Thor what is happening on Naboo," "General its not good it was a trap we were out numbered 2 to 1 they knew it was Commander Potter that would be sent and are trying to kill him on the ground, we are barely holding the space battle at the minute and we cannot contact Commander on the ground" Said Thor to the small Jedi Master.

"Yes that it disturbing news that a Commander is being targeted, we will sort that out after we send reinforcements with a Jedi council member to help and protect commander potter."

"I will go to Commander Potter my army has been on standby and is ready to head out immediately and it might help that he will know me, after all he saved me on Geonosis."

"Yes I concur with Master Ti on this matter" stated Mace Windu, "May the force be with you," and with you Master."

Now finally I have a chance to find out why I feel a connection to the man when Jedi aren't allowed to have attachments because of our code thought a giddy Master Ti.

End Flashback

"We are almost there General Ti" said her own clone General, "That's good Commander Fox prepare my troops for ground landing and get the fighters ready to reinforce Admiral Thor."

"Yes right away General" Stated Fox

30 minutes later.

"Right men we are being sent to reinforce the 302nd your brothers from Kamino, they are depending on me and you to get on the ground and reinforce their position before they are wiped out."

On Naboo with Harry

"Right men we are now trapped within the great hall in the palace and we are surrounded but we are the 302nd Division we are the elite and we will not surrender to the droids will we, Hell no Commander, that's good to hear no lets show these droids that we are the best of the best prepare for the breach men."

after getting his men in position to defend against the droids they heard gunshots and explosions happening in the distance along with a lightsaber being ignited, that could only mean that the reinforcements had arrived on Naboo.

"Right men it seems your brothers from Kamino have arrived to reinforcements we will be charging the enemy from behind now and we will be helping our reinforcements."

"Right men forward to victory, for the Republic, CHARGE" yelled Harry and his men as they ran through gunfire will firing at the enemy causing a lot of damage to the enemy before they knew what was happening because they were so focused on the Republic reinforcements.

It wasn't long after they surrounded the droid army that their command ship in space was destroyed disabling the droid army on Naboo and giving the Republic victory.

Back aboard the Flagship of Harry's remaining fleet.

"Thanks for the help Master Ti if you hadn't arrived when you did we would have been massacred down to the last man."

"It was no problem commander though you should thank Admiral Thor for getting the message through to Coruscant and it was good seeing you again Commander maybe we can talk when you feel better."

"I'd like that Master Ti i will send you a holo message next time im on courusant and we can talk then" said Harry as he was carted off to the medical bay, all the while complaining about not needing to go.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That was chapter 3 sorry for taking so long to update I was doing exams and such but this will be shorter chapters for now because im on holidays and I want to have a couple of chapters where harry will be working with Shaak Ti and having leave from his unit on Coruscant Thanks for reading.


	4. A few ideas on what to do with the story

**Sorry guys for the long wait for an update, I just got my computer back and was looking at what I could do with this story and low and behold I have hit a writer's block. I have decided that I can do one of two things, I can either rewrite the story or do something which I haven't seen before and ask what you guys want in the story, the idea behind this is if you guys want the story you can decide what it is written like. Also you may give me ideas and any ideas that will be chosen the person that has given them shall be mentioned in every chapter and at the end of the story I will show yous all a list that helped me build the story.**

 **So this is good bye for now guys sorry that I can't finish the story, if you don't like the idea of continuing this story I can always start to write another one**

 **See you soon**

 **Many thanks**

 **Sherm**


End file.
